1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide switch, particularly one whose switch handle automatically returns to a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, proposals have been made for slide switches which automatically return the switch handle to an initial position, in which it opens a circuit after a predetermined time in response to an output signal.
Such a switch would be advantageous as the main switch of a camera flash unit, where a photographer may overlook de-energizing the unit after use. However, because the switch handle of the switch normally projects beyond the surface of the unit, other devices loaded in the case with the unit, such as the camera, or lenses, may hinder the return operation of the unit to its initial position.